1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to voice recording, and more particularly to a method and system for recording, storing and retrieving conversations occurring over a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of business and personal transactions are conducted over the telephone rather than in written form. This is particularly true for wireless phone users, who tend to conduct business over the phone while travelling. Oral communications are an effective means for efficiently exchanging information, but the substance and detail of the communication can often be lost due to the lack of a written or other tangible record, such as an audio recording. Although note-taking by the conversation participants is an option, some people choose to have their conversations recorded to capture the content of the conversation more accurately and completely.
Currently, video conferences and voice conversations occurring over land lines/wire lines are recorded regularly by individual users. Most answering machines available today also provide a conversation recording function. With respect to wireless devices, voice mail provides one-way recording of a human voice, but there are currently no known devices or services that provide recording of two-way conversations for wireless devices. Further, with respect to both wireless and wire line communication systems, there is currently no device or service that allows recording of conversations in an easily accessible manner so that conversations can be stored, transferred to other storage devices, edited, transcribed to text, and/or archived.
There is a need for a device and service that allows users to easily record, store, retrieve and manage conversations that take place over wireless and wire line communication networks.